Tekken ball Z: Kazuya saga
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: Goku can win the martial arts tournament, but how about the king of iron fist. And will Jin make peace with his father, or are they to be mortal enemies for eternity. The first in the Tekken ball z series change in story's history: edited
1. 1 Dinning out

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Tekken or dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for Language_

_**Dining out**_

The full moon was out in the middle of the sky however that did not stop young Kazuya Mishima from venturing out to the grand cliff that loomed over the town, he needed to find strength and this was the perfect place to train, plus getting away from his father was a bonus.

Wild cats ran around making perfect training partners, As the five year old boy walked he found a trail of blood

"_What on earth"_ Curiosity got the better of Kazuya and he decided to check it out.

Within twenty seconds the narrow trail of blood ended and something else caught Kazuya's interest, a young, beautiful girl was sitting at the edge of the cliff crying.

Kazuya ran towards the girl to find out just what was wrong with her, as Kazuya got close he saw that she was holding a baby rabbit

"Why are you crying" Kazuya asked in a compassionate voice

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, "A wild cat got the mother rabbit, now the baby is going to die"

"Don't cry if you want I can kill the wild cat for you. I'm training to be a great fighter so this will be a piece of cake"

"No, revenge doesn't solve anything. No more blood should be spilled"

Suddenly a figure jumped out at the girl; however Kazuya punched it away before it got close to the girl.

The wild cat fell to the ground and when it got up it ran the way that it came

"Thank you" The girl said

"Don't worry, while I'm here nothing bad will happen to either of you"

The girl smiled, "My name's Jun what's yours?"

"Kazuya"

"Will isn't this cute, the stupid little boy has found himself a stupid little girl friend" A deep ominous voice sounded as a hand grabbed Kazuya by the shirt

"Father!" Kazuya cried in surprise

"What did you call me, and why are you still warring this idiotic pendent. Here we'll get rid of it" Heihachi ripped off a pendent that was hanging around Kazuya's neck

"No please, that's all I have to remember mother by" Kazuya pleaded

"So what, that bitch got what she deserved so why remember her" Heihachi threw the pendent over the edge of the cliff

"No!" Kazuya cried

"Now, we shall see if you are worthy to be my son, if you can climb up this cliff then you may call me father, if not then obviously you will die" Heihachi laughed

"Y-you can't be serious" Kazuya stated mortified

"Stop!" Jun cried

"Are you still here? Piss off bitch" Heihachi said before kicking Jun against the tree

"Jun!" Kazuya called out

"Let us begin!" Heihachi said as he threw his only child off the cliff leaving only the sound of Kazuya's screams and Jun's cries left

"_I-I don't want die"_ Kazuya thought as Heihachi grew smaller, "_I'm gonna die, I don't want to die, somebody, anybody. Help me! I'll do anything"_ Suddenly time stopped and Kazuya could here laughter

"_**So you will do anything will you, would you give anything as will"**_

"_Yes, w-who are you_"

"_**You would know me as the Devil, thrown from the heavens and cursed to live in hell. I require something from you as you do from me**__"_

"_Please, save me and anything is yours, even my soul"_

"_**Your soul is mine even if I let you die. What I need is a body I can use as a vessel, give me that and you may live to see another day"**_

"_I accept, just don't let me Die!"_

Suddenly time started up again and a power came over Kazuya that he had never felt before, his body began to change and his eyes turned red, then he blacked out

* * * *

_Forty-five years later_

Goku and his friends had gone to the only restaurant that was open to celebrate a successful result in the world martial arts tournament.

Goku and Vegeta had made it to the finals, there typhoon of rivalry speeding the intensity of there match like throwing petrol on to an open flame, but in the end Goku won.

Meanwhile in the kitchen of that same restaurant sat Martial Law.

He was depressed after failing miserably in the king of iron fist tournament 5, if Law did not get another one hundred thousand zeni within 24 hours he would have to declare bankruptcy

At this very moment, Paul Phoenix was ridding a bicycle, carrying the parts of his motor cycle, broken through joy ridding by Martial Law's son, Forest law.

Dew to the tremendous weight being put on the pink little girls bicycle, it collapsed dropping Paul onto his head, luckily his large hair softened his fall

"Ouch!" Paul cried standing on his feet walking in to the half empty restaurant

"Hay, Martial!" Paul yelled

"Yes how can I… ahh Paul" Law let out a girlish scream "if this is about the money"

"Relax I'm not here to collect the money… yet. I'm just here to eat, plus I broke my bike"

Law felt a wave of relief within his body as he saw Paul sit down looking at a menu.

Paul looked from his menu to the next table where he saw a man pushing food into his mouth faster than Law could punch.

On the other end of the table he saw another man with black hair like the other, however this guy was irritated and clearly did not want to be there, he reminded him of Kazuya, Paul's rival before Kuma

"Kakarot, haven't you stuffed your face enough!"

"_Kakarot, what kind of retarded name is that_"

Paul returned his attention back to his menu, finally deciding what to order.

A waiter took Paul's order and his menu leaving him with nothing to do but to watch a small television on the wall reviling a Mexican wrestling match where King was being pummelled on the ground slowly crawling to the edge of the ring and slapping hands with his partner, Craig Marduk, Marduk jumped over the wires and threw his opponent to the other side of the ring. The masked fighter got to his feet and ran at Marduk who grabbed him, turned him upside down and jumped as high as the ceiling, as he came down he slammed his opponents head into the floor knocking him out, Marduk won the match

"King and Craig Marduk win!" the referee shouted

"_Not bad, I guess" _Paul thought to himself

"I said no" Paul heard a voice behind him say, he turned around and saw what looked like some kind of street gang surrounding a young lady

"No one says no to the boss!" one of the gang members shouted

"Well by the sounds of things she just did" Paul said standing up to interfere, "_This could entertain me for a couple of minuets"_

"And just who the fuck are you?" a gang member asked or rather spat

"Never mind this boy scout" the gang boss stated "listen you can ever put out willingly or we can take it by force"

"neither, I choice no" the girl said drawing attention to herself"

"What was that bitch?"

"No, or did you drop out of school before you learnt what that word meant"

"What is that supposed to mean"

"It means I think you are a dumbass"

"Fuck you whore!" the gang boss shouted throwing a clenched fist at the girls head only for it to be grabbed and used to throw the man across the room by Law

"About time Law" Paul impatiently said

"Boss!" one of the gang member shouted shocked

"Kill them both and take her by force!" the boss yelled angrily

"Ha good luck with that punks" Paul said arrogantly rubbing his nose with his left index finger

"Don't you dicks know who we are; we are the bikers of terror. And this is Daniel, the toughest gangster on the streets" a gang member said pointing to his boss who seemed to be proud

"Oh I am shaking in terror, hay Law you better watch out for these guys because there _gangster"_ Paul said mockingly

"Man, fuck you" two gangsters jumped at Paul and Law only to be knocked into the wall soon followed by there pathetic excuses for comrades

"Ha, is that your best. Honestly, did you think you could beat me, I'm number one?" Paul yelled and didn't notice Daniel pointing a hand gun and firing. However it was held sideways decreasing its accuracy leading to the bullet missing Paul who was jumping around like a lunatic. A fist suddenly came crashing through Daniel's back launching him out the window. Paul looked to see where the shot came from and saw the girl that was being harassed was the owner of the powerful punch

"That's quite the left hook you have, what's your name and where did you learn to punch like that?" Paul asked

"My name is Jay Neartsu from Japan I use a form of karate passed down my family for generations"

"Japan? What are you doing in America?"

"I came to watch my brother compete in the world martial arts tournament. But he was rushed to the hospital after he fought Noel Septa"

"Noel… Septa"

"The Neartsu and Septa family's are of rival martial arts schools, like yours and the crane School Roche" speaking to the old man leaning on his chair to get closer

"I wasn't eaves dropping I was just ahh…"

"Trying to look down my top, I know" Master Roche fell off his chair when his plan was discovered however their tables were next to each other so he fell on Jay pushing her down and placing his face firmly on her chest

"I see you aren't moving" Jay mentioned after a few seconds of silence in the restaurant. Law and Paul pulled the old man up who was grinning with a giant smile on his red face, his glasses were crocked

"Sorry about that" Krilen apologised

"My father acts the same way. Well not towards me, unless he has had a few drinks" Jay said before looking at the clock "I should get back to my brother" Jay said leaving

Law was examining the damage to the restaurant and estimated it will cost about 5000 Zeni to repair it all, "Perfect.

"Hay Law you should see this" Paul called

"What is it?"

"That group paid and look"

Law saw a brief case with what must have been five hundred thousand Zeni

* * * *

Back in Japan Goku and his friends had returned home, Chi-chi saw three envelops on the Porch each labelled

_King of iron fist_


	2. 2 Invitation

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Tekken or dragon ball Z_

_**Invitation**_

Chi-chi mused over the mysterious letters into the early morning until her second born son of the age of fifteen came into the room

"Mum, what are those?" Goten asked rubbing sleep out of his eye

"This one is for you" Chi chi said handing him one of the envelopes "These two are for your brother and father". Goten opened his envelope and saw a letter which he read

_Dear Mr Goten _

_Your abilities have been recognised as a worthy martial artist. _

_Therefore you have been nominated to take part in the_

_King of iron fist tournament 6. _

_An invitation has been enclosed with this letter allowing access_

_To the preliminary rounds of the tournament. A boat will be leaving_

_For the Mishima island from north, west, east, south and Hercle city_

_On June the 23__rd__ we hope to see you at the competition_

_Your sincerely_

_Heihachi Mishima _

Goten looked in the envelope and saw a ticket, suddenly he looked back onto the letter "_23__rd__ that's tomorrow" _Goten thought to himself until he hared Vedil come down the hallway

"Good morning" Vedil greeted

Goten looked up, "Hay Vedil, what do you know about king of iron fist?"

"King of iron fist?" Vedil repeated getting a book from her luggage "I think some of my dad's stuff got mixed with my luggage" Vedil put the book on the desk opening it revealing it was a photo album

"Where did your father get this?"

"When I was little, a man came to the house, said he was from something called G-corporation, he needed funding. In exchange dad got information like this; he used to be into all this conspiracy stuff"

Goten looked at the first photo and blinked not sure if what he saw was correct but it was, the photo showed a man throwing a boy off a cliff.

"This one is of the king of iron fist, Heihachi against his son, Kazuya" Vedil said pointing to a photo of two men fighting then moving to the next photo "the second tournament, the same match up but at the end Kazuya was thrown into a volcano"

"He threw his own son into a volcano, he should win the father of the year award" Goten said sarcastically

"The shocking part is he is still alive"

"What"

"It may have something to do with this" Vedil pointed at a faint, out of focus picture of something flying

"What the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know but if your thinking of entering I would start training, because you may have to fight it"

Goten gulped and got up to begin his training

"Goten. Your not considering fighting still are you?" Chi-chi asked

"Yeah, I am"


	3. 3 The mystery girl

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Tekken or dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for language_

_**The mystery girl**_

Jin Kazama arrived at the mysterious temple which he was led to believe what he was searching for was located; however all he found was a platoon of gun jacks.

Undisguised, heavily armed androids which meant only one thing.

G-corporation had sold him out.

"Suspect 11 in sight" one of the Jacks stated

"Intercept with extreme caution"

Jin got into his battle stance. Two of the Jack's charged at him while the other six held out their hands which turned into mini guns and started to open fire. Jin dogged the gun fire and kicked one of the jacks in the head with such force that its head came off, he then threw his fist into one of their torsos smashing it. Jin then smashed his hand half way through one of their torso and used the jack to smash all the other androids.

"I have wasted enough time" Jin stated

* * * *

Hworang stopped his motor cycle and looked in awe at the enormous temple

"Impressive isn't it"

Hworang heard a voice come from behind him and saw a young lady with blonde hair in a pony tail.

She had big blue eyes and she wore a mini skirt and a black jacket with a broken top button revealing a red bra.

Her skin was pale, clean and looked soft.

Her appearance is what those who only want a woman for her body so they can ravage her body again and again and again would call sexy.

Hworang moved his eyes up and down her body before finally asking

"Who are you?"

"Lela, Lela Septa"

"Lela, what do you want?"

"Who knows, maybe I want to fight you, or maybe just met you, I've been following you for some time now"

Lela took up the snake fighting stance and threw her finger tips at Hworang who dogged them and brought his heel down on her head forcing her down on her knees

"Not bad Lela"

"You're not to bad yourself sweat heart"

"S-sweat heart!"

Lela saw an opening in Hworang's defence and used it to use her serpent crypt attack; Lela pummelled his abdomen with her finger tips quickly and continuously

"I have fought a lot of men like you but they have not been any where as hot as you"

"You shouldn't flirt with your opponent. It's hard to keep your defence up!" Hworang used a leg sweep to trip Lela up and then gathered his spiritual energy in his leg to slam it into Lela, however she dogged it and got up

"You know, I could ask you the same question"

"I am after my rival"

Lela lowered her defence and smiled

"I give up"

"What!?" Hworang shouted surprised

"And this is your prize, ready. Me, call it a date if you want"

"_A date, what's with this girl"_ Suddenly Something caught Hworang's eye _"Jin Kazama, found you"_ Hworang thought to himself proudly.

"Kazama! Get ready to fight"

"_Hworang, what is he doing here"_ Jin thought to himself "Sorry, I don't have time for this" Jin slowly started to walk away

"Damn you!" Hworang got on his bike and drove towards Jin however he drove over a rock and fell off but the bike was still going at fall speed towards Jin. The bike hit Jin and exploded, soon flames engulfed the area

"Holy shit I didn't mean to kill him!" Hworang shouted. Suddenly, wings spread the flames away.

Jin Kazama had turned into a winged beast "I don't have time for this, fool" with that, Jin flew away

"Hworang, its time for me to go to"

"What already"

"Don't worry; we will see each other again soon"

"S-see each other again"

"At the tournament"

"Oh right, that's what you meant" Hworang said

"Not necessarily" Lela leaned forward and kissed Hworang on the forehead, and then she left, leaving Hworang behind.


	4. 4 Preparation

_Disclaimer_

_I own nothing there for I am nothing_

_**Preparation**_

Goten had been training with his father and niece for several hours

"Goten your left punch is still weak"

"Right dad, who about this"

"Better"

"Hay Pan, work on your uppercut

"Right uncle"

Gohan arrived home and saw his invitation for the first time, and it worried him.

Gohan hadn't trained for five years and know he was supposed to fight in some kind of tournament

"_I guess I should start training"_

Gohan got changed out of his suit and into his training clothing and took off his glasses and put them on the desk

* * * *

In west city at the capsule crop building Vegeta and trunks were training in a special room that increased the gravity

"Came on Trunks, if you keep this up we will both be eliminated in the preliminary round's"

"Sorry"

"You know, I don't think this training programme will help" Bolma's voice came through the intercom, Vegeta turned the gravity generator off and Bolma walked in

"How do you mean" Trunks asked

"I looked up information about previous entrees"

"And"

"They're strong, really strong, and maybe as strong as you"

"Humph, I doubt they can beat a Sayin" Vegeta said arrogantly

"Don't be to over confident, I saw one maybe as strong as Goku, I think his name was Kazua no actually I think it was Kazuya"

"Then we well have to train harder then wont we"

When Bolma left Vegeta pushed some buttons and a box read 1000 times earths gravity.

* * * *

On the next day Goku and his family headed to west city where they saw some familiar faces

"Hay Martial look"

"Would you look at this, good morning? Goku saw the two men from the restaurant

"More familiar faces then I expected" Paul said

"Familiar faces, like what?" Goten Asked

"Well you guys for one, and over there is Hworang from Korea, and there's Jin from Japan and there is Steve and king and Marduk, and you remember Jay"

Suddenly someone came flying past and fell to the ground

"Owwwwe, Asuka must be near by"

"All bound for the Mishima Island please have your tickets ready" A man with a megaphone called out and everybody started to shuffle forward to board the ship.


	5. 5 The boat ride

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Tekken or dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for language_

_**The boat ride**_

Aboard the boat there must have been at least one hundred fighters.

Law and Paul were talking to Goku, thanking him for all the profit he got from the meal.

Because of it Law was able to pay back Paul and a loan shark which he got money from to reopen his restaurant so he could make the rest of the money he needed by him self.

Goten saw a large number of armed guards in front of each door guarding what must have been off limits

"Hay there" Goten looked behind him to see a brown hared girl wearing a blue under shirt and cardigan

"Ah hi, what is it"

"Paul and Marshall are busy and I can't find Steve any where, so I thought I could talk to you"

"Who are they?"

"You were talking to them"

Goten tried to remember "_Hay Marshall Look_" "Oh yeah, I remember know"

"I'm Asuka, who are you?"

"Goten"

"Goten, nice to meet…?" Asuka suddenly stopped talking when she spotted something behind Goten

"What is it?" Goten asked

"Something about that guy seems familiar. His face, his eyes" Goten looked at the man with black, pointed hair who was standing at the door, attempting to open it but to his dismay it appeared to be locked

* * * *

"Excuse me sir, Please stay in the main room" A guard scolded Jin as he attempted to open the locked door

"_Damn it, I need to find it"_ Jin thought to himself

* * * *

"_You sold me out Able!" Jin Hollered at the scientist with a cacophony that filled the enormous lab that had no one in except for the two_

"_Oh may, did you loss control again, what a shame" Dr Able said half mockingly _

"_Fuck up old man, or I will rip you to shreds" Jin said with Devil trying to take over_

"_Now now, that wont be very good, the Jacks will hear and you will have to fight your way through thousands, this is after all G-corporation HQ" _

_Jin managed to get control over Devil "Please, help me, help me get rid of this curse I'm begging you" Jin fell to his knees_

"_King of iron fist 6"_

"_What?"_

"_You are invited are you not? There you will find what you seek"_

* * * *

"Jin, there you are" Hworang whispered to himself as he approached his rival, they were less then a meter away from each other but then

"Found you!" Lela jumped in between Jin and Hworang "I've been looking for you"

"What for?"

"Dance with me"

"What?! I don't know how to dance"

"Look" Lela pointed to the room that was laid out so people could dance and were dancing except Law and Paul who where drunk and looked like they were doing a hoedown, there was even an orchestra.

"How hard could it possibly be" Lela stated

Jin had managed to sneak off to a balcony while Hworang was distracted

"_Not enough room to fight on a balcony, I might as well"_

* * * *

Jin was looking at the ocean as the island drew ever closer from the night sky, then he heard someone come close to him, Jin turned around to see a girl with hair too bright to be black but too dark to be any thing else, it was tied up in a Japanese old fashion with two tiny chop sticks sticking out

"I like to watch the ocean" She said

"So do I"

"My name is Jay Neartsu, how about you"

"Jin Kazama**! **Will I'll be damned, I was wandering when I would see my godson again"

"_Lei? Cant he go and grate someone else" _Jin looked into the horizon and saw the island "we should get ready"

"When do you think we will be staying?" Jay asked

"Staying, no the preliminaries are straight away, I hope you had a big breakfast because you're going to need it" Lei informed Jay

* * * *

When every one got off the boat they were gathered around a podium.

A muscular old man with half his hair sticking out diagonally left and half sticking out diagonally right walked up on to the podium

"Lady's and gentlemen, welcome to the king of iron fist tournament 6"

"Yay" a drunken Paul cheered

"I hope you are all ready to compete for ten million Zeni and the Mishima Zibutsu. Now there are a few changes so listen up, this tournament will be a round robin instead of a knock out" A large number of people started whispering amongst them selves but Heihachi just continued overtop of there voices "The fighter with the most wins will get the chance to fight against me, if they win they get the prize. If there is a draw in a match, no one gets a point. At the end if two or more people have the same number of points, those fighters will enter a knock out tournament. If you win a spot in the Tournament you may invite up to three guests keep in mind your rooms will have two single and a double bed. Now without further a due let the Preliminary rounds begin"


	6. 6 The prelimonary round

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for Violance_

_**The Preliminary rounds**_

"Now without further a due let the preliminary rounds begin"

The crowed cheered and turned to a large screen which was randomly picking fighters and showed

Kazuya V.S Gunrou

A sumo wrestler stepped in the ring, as did a muscular man with a similar appearance that of Jin.

"Begin!" shouted an announcer

Gunrou Attempted to push Kazuya who dropped down and punched the fat bastard so hard that it launched him into the air.

As Gunrou came down Kazuya punched him in the head and forced him into the cage wall.

"Kazuya Mishima is…"

"I'm not done yet!" Kazuya shouted walking over to Gunrou.

When he got to him he crushed Gunrou's head with his fist, as blood dripped through the cage a few screams came from the crowd

"K-kazuya Mishima is the winner"

The screen activated again reviling

Ling Xiaoyu V.S Bourse

The two competitors stepped in to the ring

"Begin"

"Hay little lady how about throwing the match"

"No way"

"All right, don't say I did not warn you" Bourse said getting into the jet kwon do stance.

He attacked however Xiaoyu got out of the way and struck him in the abdomen, she then kicked him into the wall and struck him continuously into unconsciousness

"Ling Xiaoyu is the winner"

The next fighter's were Raven and Jin

"I'm not going to be stopped here" Jin said

"Begin"

Raven jumped at Jin and kicked him in the head, he then attempted to stamp on Jin, who grabbed Raven's foot and twisted it. Raven screamed in pain, Jin then struck Raven with all his strength and then used one of his combos, striking him ten times

"Jin Kazama is the winner"

"Sorry, I can't lose while I have this curse"

A few fights passed.

Hworang bet his master beak, Lela bet a judo champion, Lei bet Julia, Asuka bet her rival Lilli, Goten bet a boxer called Sci, Gohan bet Bob, Jay got revenge for her brother by beating Lela's uncle, Noel Septa, Goku bet a ninja named Troy, Paul drunkenly bet a kick boxer named Gary and Law did the same with a man who used judo, Trunks Bet Feng, Steve bet a boxer called Bill and Vageta bet a wrestler named john.

"Finally, that took for ever" Hworang complained

"Did you see me, was I good, Hworang?" Lela asked exited

"Ahh yeah, you were all right"

"Yeah!" Lela happily shouted

"Looks like we all made it" Gohan said

"Attention everyone!" Heihachi called "Congratulations to those who passed through the preliminaries, you have all been placed in hotels during your stay at this island, good night and we hope to see you ready to fight in round one of the King of iron fist tournament 6 tomorrow, 10 AM sharp!"


	7. 7 Vageta vs Kazuya

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_**Vegeta V.S Kazuya**_

The next day the fighters gathered around to see where they were listed.

Vegeta saw that he was first to fight, his opponent was Kazuya Mishima, Vegeta remembered his opponent's first preliminary match

"_I'm not done yet!"_

"_A killer aye, perhaps he would like to know how it feels to die_" Vegeta smirked

"Vegeta, which one of you is Vegeta"

"Over here!"

"Come with me, I'll take you to the arena

* * * *

Vegeta and Kazuya stood in the meadow, surrounded by spectators

"Pathetic,_ you_ are my opponent!" Vegeta said arrogantly

"Arrogant Bastard, I'm goanna saver your slaughter"

"Fight!"

"Since you're so weak, I will give you a free shot" Vegeta said

Kazuya struck Vegeta in the gut, he then done several simultaneous strikes ending it with an electric upper cut to the jaw.

This attack disorientated Vegeta but he withstood it, just.

Kazuya started spinning closer and closer to Vegeta covering himself with electricity, he struck the lightheaded Vegeta in the chin, shooting him in the air and sending him five meters away

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One… Kazuya Mishima is the winner"

* * * *

The crowd out side the cage cheered as Marduk pummelled Jay

"Just give up girly" Marduk arrogantly said

"No I need to fight for my brother" Jay stated as she struggled to get up but she was punched in the stomach and fell to her knees

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" Marduk forced his foot down on Jay's hand

Jay suddenly grimaced in extreme pain

* * * *

Kazuya picked Vegeta up by the throat

"I told you I was going to kill you didn't I"

"That's enough!" Goku yelled accompanied with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Paul, Law, Steve and Asuka

"Kazuya, we met again" Paul said cracking his knuckles

"Do I know you?" Kazuya asked tossing Vegeta aside

"What, you don't even remember me!?"

"No not really"

"Then remember this!" Paul charged at Kazuya only to be smacked aside by his arm

"Pathetic"

"Well, I do have a bitch of a hang over" Paul rubbed his head as he got up

"Now where was I" Kazuya threw his fist at Vegeta's head, a hand suddenly grabbed kazuya's throwing it out of range of Vegeta's head

"Who the hell…" Kazuya caught a glimpse of Jin "So you've come".

Kazuya punched Jin in the gut which made him bend over, Kazuya then kneed him in the head and punched him but Jin blocked this attack and left hooked Kazuya across the Meadow

"I really don't have time for this, I will have to kill you all later" Kazuya Jumped into a ravine bellow

"Who was that?" Asuka asked herself out loud

"My father" Jin told her

"And what dose that make you?"

"Jin Kazama"

"**Kazama**!?" That's my last name" Asuka shouted in surprise

"What? My mother was Jun Kazama, any relation"

"Jun was my antae's name"

"Well what do you know, cousins" Law stated

"Lei? What are you doing here?" Jin asked

"Jin come with me. Quickly!"

* * * *

The group rushed into the hospital ward were they saw Jay.

She was connected to a machine, her hair was down, her right arm was in a sling and she was covered in broses

"She asked for you, Jin" Lei informed

"Jay what happened"

"It was Marduk, she just kept getting up, she needed to win" Lei informed them further

"Why"

"Her brother, he needs the Mishima's technology"

"Trust a Neartsu to fuck there life up for something as trivia as that" Jin looked over and saw Hworang and Lela

"Guys, could I get some time alone?" Jay asked who was fully conscious and hared the entire confiscation

"Sure thing" Lei said signalling for the others to follow him

"Jin"

"Yeah"

"Stay, Please?" Jay asked half pleadingly

"Okay" Jin sat on the bed

"I can't fight in the tournament any more; they disqualified me because of my arm. It's not just broken, it's shattered; they said I won't be able to fight with it again".

Jin saw a tear roll down Jay's soft cheek "without the Zibutsu's technology soon, my brother will never be able to walk again"

"Don't worry Jay I won't let any thing happen to your brother I'll win and get the technology" Jin comforted her.

Jay looked up with her watery eye and jumped, wrapping her arms around him and started crying.


	8. 8 unnatural strength

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for Language_

_**Unnatural strength**_

The next fight was between Gohan and Bryan.

Because he was third, Gohan didn't have much time to prepare himself for the fight which led to him losing confidence.

Gohan stood on the road waiting for his opponent to show up, Bryan arrived three minuets before he was disqualified.

"You are my opponent, this is disappointing" Bryan said

"Fight!"

Gohan charged at Bryan, when he got close Bryan punched Gohan in the gut.

It was only a light jab but it was enough to send Gohan ten meters away.

"What the?" Gohan asked

"Ha, even a light tap from this hand can smash a wall to pieces" Bryan laughed menacingly.

* * * *

Spectators all around the island were cheering and shouting at the large view screens

"Gohan is in some deep shit if he can't get past those mechanical fists of Bryan's" Paul said watching the screen

"Bullocks! If he gets he hit on his generator this fight is over" Steve replied

"Yeah but it will be hard getting through Brian's defence" Law interjected

* * * *

"Kah-me-ha-me-ha!" Gohan launched a blue energy wave at Bryan who just changed its course with the back of his hand

"_This is bad, he deflects my Ki attacks and I'm at a disadvantage with melee based attacks" _Gohan thought to himself

Bryan came at Gohan by kicking him into the air, he followed by pummelling him with his powerful fists, ending by kicking him to the ground

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five...four…three" Gohan forced himself up

"So you want more eh" Bryan jumped into the air ready to crush Gohan who moved out of the way.

Bryan created a crater in the road with his fist, Gohan then used a round house kick to knock Bryan to the ground

"Ten…" Bryan quickly got up

"Bastard, I'll kill you for that" Brian threatened Gohan"

"Brian unleashed a combo with at least ten hits on Gohan knocking him to the ground

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five" Gohan got up slowly

"_This guy is tough, were did he get this strength"_

Brian laughed again "You're going to lose, do you know why" Gohan looked at Brian "I have a generator more powerful then any thing you can throw at me"

"Sorry to say but I haven't been fighting at full strength"

"What?"

A large shock wave of golden energy surrounded Gohan, his hair turned yellow and his eyes turned blue.

* * * *

The cheering was loud enough to be heard from the high levels of the hospital.

Jin felt Devil erupt in a typhoon of rage at the sight of the golden fighter on the television

"Jin what just happened" Jay asked in astonishment

"I don't know" Jin replied trying to keep control of the devil

"Jin what's wrong"

"No, its nothing" Jin comforted her returning attention to the TV watching Gohan and Bryan exchange punches for ten minutes

* * * *

"You just don't die do you" Brian said exhaustedly

"Sorry to disappoint you"

"Don't worry you wont live long enough to regret it"

Gohan and Bryan charged at each other with incredible speed, before any one knew what happened they were on opposite sides as they started.

Bryan suddenly let out a loud scream as his generator exploded and he was engulfed by the flames it created.

"Gohan is the winner"

"I didn't want to have to kill him but he gave me no choice" Gohan said before punching the ground in frustration making a crater.

"Damn it!"


	9. 9 Clashing harts

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for language_

_**Clashing harts **_

The remaining matches went much more smoothly then the last three.

Only two fights remained the next fight was between Goten and Asuka and after that Hworang and Lela.

Goten was taken to his arena where he saw Asuka already standing there ready to fight.

"Alright this is going to be fun" Asuka said warming up

"Fight"

Goten started by using a simple 5 punch combo which Asuka blocked and answered back with a high kick, however Goten jumped back and launched a Ki blast.

Asuka managed to defend herself against most of the attack but was still hurt by it.

"You're a pretty tough fighter" Asuka said

Asuka span on her foot two times before striking him with her foot sending him to the other side of the arena.

"_That's a pretty powerful kick; still it would be better if she could control her spiritual energy a bit better"_

"Come on get up, I want to have fun with you" Asuka whined

Goten got up and flew into the air

"Hay, come back here!"

Goten launched several Ki blasts at Asuka who rolled out of the way

"Hay, that's not fair"

"Maybe not but I'm not goanna be kicked around again"

"You can't just run off because you get your ass kicked once or twice"

"I'm not running, I just need some time to recover"

Goten stayed in the air for another few seconds before flying towards Asuka punching her and hitting her to the air.

He followed her and quickly struck her continuously and punched her to the ground, soon after he slammed his foot on her

"Ahh!" Goten hared Asuka scream out in pain

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…Goten is the winner"

* * * *

The next fight was between Hworang and Lela, it was to be the last Match of the first round.

Both fighters gathered on the street, the light of the moon shined bright.

"Hey Hworang"

"What?"

"Don't be genital" Lela said taking of her jacket and throwing it to the side so all she was warring was a mini skirt and a bra.

"Fight!"

Hworang created a barrier of kicks preventing Lela from getting close enough to attack him. Lela slid under his leg, tripping him up so he would fall on top of her.

Lela then rolled over so she would be on top, her legs spread apart like some common whore

"What do you think of me?" Lela asked

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four"

"_Fuck, I'm not going to lose like this"_ Hworang thought fighting to get on top, when he got on top he lost grip and his face fell to hers and their lips were in locked.

Hworang quickly jumped off

"Ahh I was enjoying that" Lela laughed

"_Her fighting style, she uses her body to distract her enemy"_

Hworang ran at Lela who grabbed him and fell on her back, she then wrapped her arms around Hworang

"_What's she doing, she's going to lose she"_

"_Did you see me, was I good, Hworang… Who knows, maybe I want to fight you, or maybe just met you…_ _call it a date if you want"_

"You don't care do you?" Hworang asked

"Hworang ahh wins"

"This is what I wanted, if there was a chance I had to at least try. I guess that makes me pretty stupid"

"No, I'm the stupid one for not seeing it" Hworang replied as he got off Lela

Lela got up, "I've wanted to ask you this for a while"

"What"

"Do you. Want me to be your girl friend" Lela asked quickly

"A girl friend, sure if you want"

* * * *

The crowd was cheering except for Jin

"Something is not right"

"How do you mean?" Steve asked

"I feel Devil is active as though… Father!"

"Kazuya is up to something?" Paul assumed

"Yeah, near the coast, I'm going to see him, I need to talk to him, also I feel someone familiar somewhere near him"

"Where coming with you" Gohan stated.

Along with his friends Jin headed for the coast, his Father and possibly his death.


	10. 10 Gcorporations hidden secret

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for violence. Language_

_**G-corporations hidden secret**_

_Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I have had some writer blocks to get over. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is based solely to Kazuya_

Kazuya arrived on a small island of the coast of the Mishima island, out side there boarder radars.

"_How interesting, a facility this near to the island. Dr Able is pushing his luck"_

Kazuya walked up to the door which opened on its own and a platoon of Jackie's, lightly armoured, feminine looking Jack's made for mobility surrounded Kazuya.

"Why do you waste money on such pathetic things?"

Kazuya quickly disposed of the Jackie's and moved into the facility

"Intruder at hall way B. intercept immediately" a loud robotic voice sounded.

Doors opened all around Kazuya and hundreds of Jacks moved towards Kazuya

"I wander, just how much Zeni was thrown away building you pieces of garbage. And they just sacrifice you so they can live for a couple more seconds. How pathetic"

Kazuya attacked the Jacks, smashing and ripping them apart.

Suddenly a battalion of Gun Jacks, armed robots with no camouflage of any kind jumped into the ranks of the Jacks.

A Gun Jack unleashed a chain gun at Kazuya, firing shots at him however Kazuya was too fast and quickly destroyed the machine as well as five other androids.

"Pathetic machines, burn" Kazuya laughed.

Kazuya transformed into his Devil form and fired a laser beam from his third eye located on his forehead, as he spun around his blast destroyed the remaining Jacks.

"That was not even remotely entertaining".

Kazuya transformed into his human form and moved into the door in front of him and in to an elevator.

Kazuya pushed a button that moved the elevator car down into the bowels of the island.

When the doors opened a Laboratory was revelled.

"Goodness he got past the Jacks!" a scientist yelled like he was about to shit himself through fear

"Release ze Prototype" Another Scientist commanded

Suddenly a Jack larger then all the others arrived

"You're totally fucked now; this is Jack-6 our strongest android yet" the first man said with more confidence than before

"Oh should I be cowering in fear, I think not"

Kazuya punched the android knocking it down but it just got back up

"It has thick armour, this will be interesting"

Jack-6 opened his fists revelling guns and fired them at Kazuya

"Too slow!" Kazuya jumped at Jack-6 and kicked it in the head pushing it on a 90 degree angle, he then threw his fist at the androids chest but suddenly Jack-6's giant hand grabbed Kazuya's fist,

"What?!"

"Those pathetic tricks will never work, his reflexes and artificial intelligent is superior to our earlier models"

Jack-6 crushed Kazuya's fist

"My sensors indicate that eight bones have been broken" Jack-6 announced

"Too bad it will not help you!" Kazuya grabbed Jack-6's arm and kneed him across the room, ripping its arm of in the process.

"Immense damage detected, fighting ability down to seventy percent"

"It's going to get a lot less" Kazuya announced arrogantly using his Devil powers to heal his hand before transforming and releasing an energy ball that struck Jack-6

"Systems not responding"

"I was hoping to use this technique on Jin first but oh will you will have to do" Kazuya flew at Jack-6; he then threw his claw into its chest and ripped out wires.

The android immediately deactivated after this.

"He destroyed it!" one of the scientists yelled

"Zat iz impozable" the other scientist announced

"Your next!" Kazuya shouted before firing a laser beam through one of the scientist's heads, splattering blood onto the wall, immediately after, he struck the other mans abdominal and ripped out his intestines.

"Damn pathetic fools, didn't even try to put up any kind of fight at all"

After Kazuya had decimated his opponents he rammed down a door at the other side of the room.

Behind the door was another lab with a large computer on the wall which Kazuya accessed after transformed back to human

"Interesting"

Kazuya examined the laboratory noticing pods around the wall and then he saw something that shocked him, someone he hadn't seen in a long time

"It can't be. Jun?!"


	11. 11 Demon clash

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z._

_**Demon clash**_

Kazuya stood in shock at what he saw; Jun was alive, how was this possible.

Kazuya activated the computer terminal bellow Jun's pod and scrolled through the settings

"_No life support, then there is no reason that I can see to leave her in the hands of these bastards"_ Kazuya thought to himself before smashing a hole in the pod and ripping the cover off, Kazuya grabbed Jun's unconscious body and put her over his shoulder

"Time to go Jun"

Kazuya took the elevator car back to the entrance level only to find an army of Jack's and scientist's waiting for him

"Kazuya Mishima, the slaughter ends here, with your death" A scientist calmly stated

"Hmm hmm hmm ha ha ha, how embarrassing, you still don't get it do you. These androids of yours will never defeat me"

"That's why we took the liberty of building a new android just for you, based on Dr Gero's research"

"Oh really, maybe this one will last a bit longer then a minuet"

"Twenty-one get out here"

A man with shoulder length black hair flew over the Jack's and stood next to the scientist

"This is all you have to offer, how disappointing" Kazuya said gently putting Jun on the floor

"Twenty-one kill him and recapture the women"

"Am I to undertake in this task alone?" Twenty-one asked in a soft voice

"Yes others will just get in your way" The scientist replied

"Very well then" Suddenly Kazuya's fist was on a collision course with Twenty-one's face, however Twenty-one grabbed Kazuya's fist like it was nothing, "If you don't mind we are trying to have a conversation" Twenty-one said before throwing Kazuya against the wall

"You're strong for a piece of junk" Kazuya commented

"It's a shame you had to go and murder all those people, killing you will be such a waste" Twenty-one said cupping his hands in front of him, "Buster cannon!" Twenty-one fired a large energy blast at Kazuya

"Best a time as any to test this technique out" Kazuya gathered spiritual energy in his hand and as the Buster cannon would have struck him. Kazuya struck the blast with his hand. Sparks flew from Kazuya's powered up hand and the buster canon until finally it was sent back to its creator

"What, imposable!"

Twenty-one vanished, dodging the blast now heading towards the army.

A Jack managed to contain the blow, sacrificing himself in the process.

Twenty-one appeared behind Kazuya

"Impressive technique, however it will not help you with this Attack. Final flash!" Twenty-one unleashed a massive energy wave directed at Kazuya.

"**Shit!**" Kazuya shouted attempting to jump out of the way.

The blast massacred the army and Kazuya was nowhere to be seen.

"It looks like he is finally dead, now it's just the women I have to worry about"

Twenty-one moved towards Jun but saw a movement in the corner of his eye, he turned around to try and find it but it was too late, Kazuya struck him in the torso with enough force his fist smashed through to the other side, Kazuya then threw him to the other side of the room.

"Ka-zuya?"

Kazuya turned around and saw Jun was awake

"Jun"

"Kazuya, I thought you were dead. How did you survive?"

"It's a long story"

Suddenly a phone attached to kazuya's belt rang, Kazuya quickly answered it

"Kazuya get out here quickly, we've got company"

"Great, let's go Jun"

They both left the building and went to the dark stormy island where Kazuya saw the group who stopped him from killing his opponent along with a few other people including a child with a young women, an old man, a pig and flying cat, a few women, a green man and some people who looked like martial artists

"Mother?!" Jin was devastated at the sight of his supposedly dead mother

"Whoa, isn't she supposed to be dead?" Asuka asked shocked

"Maybe someone wished her back with the dragon balls" Trunks suggested

"_What are those fools jabbering on about?"_

Suddenly Jin steeped forward

"Hand her over!"

"Why, so you can do what you will to her, I think not"

"You don't have a choice in the mater!" Jin shouted as the devil took over

"My, so this is how you wish to fight me, very well then" Kazuya said before transforming into devil himself

"No don't do it!" Jun screamed, but it was too late Kazuya finished his transformation and in a shock wave of power knocked Jun back into unconsciousness

"_What is he, is this why I lost to him in our match?" _Vegeta thought to himself watching the two demons fight in the sky.

"There power is so strong its tearing this island to shreds" Piccolo Stated

"Jin! What the hell is he" Goten asked, "Wait" he looked at Kazuya and an image of the photo came into his mind, "It's him, from the photo"

"Come on we can't leave Jun here to die we have to get her out of here." Law yelled


	12. 12Bruce and the demons of death

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_**Bruce & the demons of death**_

The Z-fighters and Paul and law's team combined forces to escape the island.

Lei grabbed Jun and hurried away from the building that was fallen down to the ground.

Everyone made it safely to the shore

"What the hell were they, is there something you're not telling us!" Vegeta asked furiously

"The Mishima blood line" answered a voice from behind

"Who are you?" Gohan asked the dark skinned man who the voice belonged to

"Bruce and I'll be taking her back" he said looking at Jun

"Yeah right you're severely out numbered" Trunks stated

"However you're out powered" another voice sounded and two demonic looking men both with bat wings landed in front of Bruce

"Roxel" the first man announced

"Lozz" the other man said

"And we're the demons of death, and that's what we will bring" they both said together

"It doesn't mater who you are, you are all going to die" Vegeta announced

"Didn't you learn any thing from your fight with Kazuya? You shouldn't under estimate us" Bruce stated

"What do you want with Jun?" Asuka asked cautiously

"We're Gonna take her back to Kazuya" Lozz informed her

"What! Why?" Krilen asked

"Because Kazuya is busy killing your friend and dose not wish to be parted from Jun again. And what the master wishes is what the master gets from us" Lozz stated

"Can I kill them now" Roxel asked in an insane sounding voice

"Yes it is time that they die" Bruce answered

Kazuya's three henchmen charged at the Z-fighters while Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and trunks all transformed into super saiyans

"_What the, what just happened"_ Asuka thought to herself

"Oh my how threatening your hair changed colour" Lozz mocked coming in to attack Asuka However Gohan appeared in between them

"Sorry but I only hit girls" Lozz stated before vanishing and reappearing in front of Vedil and Pan

"Don't worry you can fight me" Roxel said stopping Gohan from helping his family

"Gohan!" Vedil yelled

"Don't worry he will be dead before he can feel anything. Lucky for you your not goanna be alive to have to see it!" Roxel raised his claw ready to slice through Vedil's head when suddenly a pink Ki blast struck him in the chest knocking him back.

"Buu!" a fat pink thing carrying a man with a black afro landed in front of Roxel

"Dad?" Vedil asked shocked

"Alright! Your done for, take this" Hercule shouted as he started throwing weak punches at Roxel

"_What's that fool doing here"_ Vegeta thought to himself

* * * *

"Come now is that really you're best" Kazuya Taunted Jin

"Shut up, I'm goanna grind you to dust"

"Unlikely, tell me can you even control that power"

"Control the power? I am the power!"

"How pitiful"

Kazuya fired a ball of Ki at Jin that struck him

"What?!"

"Tell me, do you like not being able to move"

"What did you do to me?"

"It is a new technique that I developed just for you; I do hope you like it. See this is the power of someone who can control the demons inside of them"

Kazuya flew towards Jin and continuously pounded him with his claws and feet, he then punched him to the ground

* * * *

Hercule continued to pound Roxel not realising that he wasn't getting anywhere

"You're starting to bore me" Roxel said before simply flicking him out of the way.

Suddenly Jin fell to the ground, "Damn that old bastard"

"That was barely satisfying at all" Kazuya said standing alongside his henchmen

"This is bad, I think we had better do the fusion dance now before its too late" Trunks informed Goten

"Right"

"A dance, your supposed to fight them not entertain them!" Paul yelled

"Just watch" Goten said getting into position with Trunks

"Fu-sion-huh!" suddenly a light engulfed Goten and trunks and when it cleared a new warrior with the combined appearance of both Goten and Trunks appeared

"Impressive" Roxel stated

"Indeed it is" Lozz said

"Perhaps we should"

"Yes we should"

"Fu-sion-huh"

To The Z-fighter horror Lozz and Roxel fused

"Enter Loxel "

"_Oh no, this is bad, really bad"_ Gotenks thought


	13. 13 fusion horror

_**Disclaimer **_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for Violence. Adult themes_

_**Fusion horror **_

"_He knows the fusion technique, Know what are we goanna do" _Piccolo thought in terror

"Now which one of you should I fight first?" Loxel asked

"That would be me" Gotenks said stepping forward to fight

"I'll let you handle this" Kazuya told Loxel

"Good, this should be fun"

"Here I go" Gotenks said charging at Loxel who kneed him in the gut and punched him with a five hit combo before launching him away with a punch.

Gotenks got up and fired a Ki blast at Loxel who dogged it.

Gotenks shot out white things from his mouth.

"What the hell are those things, sperm?" Loxel asked, "What have you been giving people blow jobs and you just coughed"

"That one wasn't so funny" Bruce stated

"Yeah, I probably should have just said the first one"

Suddenly the white things grew faces that looked like Gotenks'

"Attack!"

The ghosts that looked like sperm flew at Loxel however he dogged them, but they soon appeared above and struck him creating a large explosion

"He wasn't very tough" Gotenks said victoriously

"Interesting attack" Loxel's voice sounded from the fire of the explosion

"Impossible, he survived it"

"Did you really think you could beat him like that?" Kazuya commented

"I… will kill you" Jin said still under the control of Devil finally free of Kazuya's attack

"Jin" Goku went to help him up but was pushed away

"How dare you try and touch me you Saiyan filth, why couldn't you stay on your own planet and die like the rest of your kind" Jin snarled

"What"

"He doesn't have any control over himself when that thing takes over" Lei informed them

"This is getting out of hand, you guys have to get Hercule and Jun out of here" Gohan said

"Right" Krilen said as the Z-fighters left

"Buu help" Buu said loudly.

"Jun!" Kazuya chased after the Z-fighter

"No!" Goku tried to stop Kazuya but Loxel and Bruce got in front of them.

Now all that was on the battle field was Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Gotenks and Majin Buu on one side, Bruce and Loxel on another and Jin controlled by devil on another.

"The loyalty of your friends is astounding" Bruce mocked

"Bad men hurt Hercule, me turn you into chocolate" Buu fired a pink beam at Loxel however he managed to brake free of it.

Vegeta and Gohan transformed into super saiyan 2

"Interesting there power levels have increased" Loxel stated.

Suddenly Jin shot two laser beams through Buu and into Loxel's torso

"Gaahh!" Loxel screamed in pain as the beams sunk into his flesh

"Quit your whining cowered; they didn't hit anything vital. Death is a luxury you don't deserve"

"You bastard, I was planning on killing you quickly but just for that I'm goanna take my time."

Immediately after Buu regenerated the fight started between the three sides with Punches and kicks and Ki blasts being thrown.

Bruce used all his spiritual energy and channelled it into his body, powering up all his attacks.

Goku was fighting against Jin

"Don't do this Jin you can fight it I know you can"

"Enough talk, you will burn" Jin announced

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone" Goku transformed to super saiyan 2, "Now shall we begin"


	14. 14 Jin and Jay

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken.____I don't own Dragon ball Z._

_**Jin and Jay**_

"_Don't do this Jin you can fight it I know you can"_

"_Enough talk, you will burn" Jin announced_

"_I'm not going to let you hurt anyone" Goku transformed to super saiyan 2, "Now shall we begin"_

Goku unleashed a borage of punches followed by a super Kamehameha wave upon Jin

"Ugh you filth, die" Jin fired lasers from his eyes but Goku dogged them with instant transmition and appeared behind Jin he then threw him against a rock.

"Give up you can't win" Goku said

"You damn cur" Jin appeared in front of Goku and struck him with a ten hit combo sending him ten miles away

Goku got up and fired a Kamehameha wave however Jin vanished and appeared behind Goku, he then pummelled him with his fists but before he could launch him away, Goku vanished and appeared above him

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" The blue energy wave sent from Goku struck Jin in the head

"Ugh" Jin screamed in pain but did not fall, "I will kill you"

"You just don't give up do you?"

* * * *

A G-corporation helicopter hovered over the collapsing island

"Should we engage them with the new model?"

"No, the more they try to kill each other the more time we have"

"However they have taken experiment three"

"This may work in our favour"

"But sir"

"Are you questioning my superiority?"

"N-no sir"

"Then I suggest you get us out of here"

* * * *

The Z-fighters ran from Kazuya who was soon in front of them

"No where to go now, hand her over" Kazuya said

"Not a chance, you'll have to get past us" Tien stated

"Out of my way que ball, you don't know what you're getting yourself into"

"Then show me" Tien charged at Kazuya but was quickly knocked away by Kazuya's fierce claws.

Yamtcha attempted to use his wolf fang fist attack however his arms where broken by Kazuya and he was thrown into the raging ocean.

"Yamtcha!" Krilen ran to help him however he was grabbed by the throat by Kazuya

"Let him go" 18 charged however Kazuya fired his stunning attack on her, his third eye opened and looked at 18 and read her mind

"Interesting your this fools wife, tell me how would you like to see your husband die" Kazuya readied his hand to strike it through Krilen

"Wait" Kazuya stopped his hand and looked over at Jun who had regained consciousness

"Please, enough blood has been spilt today" Jun pleaded

"Very well then" Kazuya said, "I suggest an exchange, Jun for this one" Kazuya said looking at Krilen

"D-don't do it" Krilen said chocking

"No it's alright" Jun said

"Are you sure" Piccolo asked

"Yes I'll be fine"

"B-b-but he's a demon just look at him he's all purple" Asuka stated

"He is also the father of my child"

Jun walked up to Kazuya as Kazuya throw Krilen to the Z-fighters.

Jun wrapped her arms around Kazuya's torso and he spread his wings out and flew into the sky.

* * * *

"You just don't give up do you?" Goku stated

"Die"

Suddenly a foot struck Jin which made him turn around to see what cur was foolish enough to attack him

"Quickly, grab him"

Goku got Jin in a arm lock

"What!?"

"Hworang, Lela I thought you two were too busy to come?" Goku said sarcastically

"Oh a comedian." Hworang said sarcastically

"So why are you here?"

"I thought a different why to free him may help"

"How do you mean"

Suddenly Goku saw Jay step close to Jin

"Raaaggghhhh" Jin roared trying to bite Jay but she was not close enough.

Jay placed her hand on his chest and it started to glow pink

"Get your hand off me bitch"

"You don't have to fight alone; you have friends to help you now"

Jin screamed out in pain as the Devil lost its control over Jin and the human side regained dominancy.

Suddenly Jin fainted.

"Is it gone?" Goku asked

"I doubt it, it probably just lost control" Hworang answered

"_Bruce, get Loxel its time to go"_ Kazuya's voice rang through Bruce's head and soon Loxel grabbed Bruce and flew off into the night sky

* * * *

The Z-fighters who remained to fight walked back wounded to find three of there friends on the ground.

The Z-fighters fished Yamtcha out of the river, he was screaming in pain for his arms were broken and then twisted around.

Tien had claw gashes on his chest.

Krilen's throat was red

"Your back" Bolma stated

"We don't have time for small talk this island is falling apart" Goku said

Bolma threw a dino cape at the ocean which revelled a Boat.

The Z-fighters got on board and made their way back to the Mishima Island.


	15. 15 Jun

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_**Jun**_

The Z-fighters boat moved towards the Mishima Island, the Z-fighters helping to heal each others wounds.

"Who were those guys?" 18 said sitting next to her unconscious husband

"The purple one was Kazuya, my father and the human was Bruce, I don't know who the other two were" Jin answered

"I do" Lei informed him

"What? How?" Jin asked

"I investigated a few murder cases that linked to him and in each one those three were always there"

"So did you arrest him?" Vedil asked holding Pan in her arms who was sleeping

"You're kidding me, we sent in a whole squadron of police officers and they didn't even get past Bruce

"Is he that strong?"

"Yeah"

Silence suddenly fell over the boat

"Asuka, why did you show up at the tournament" Jin asked breaking the silence

"I need the prize money for an operation my father needs to get. Why?"

"No reason" Jin answered, "Bolma. Do you think I could borrow this boat when we get back?"

"Sure I guess. Why do you need it?" Bolma asked

"I need to pay a little visit to someone"

* * * *

Jun awoke in a dark cabin

"_Where am I?"_

Jun suddenly remembered what had transpired earlier that morning.

Jun got to her feet and walked to the door, when she opened it a large forest appeared in front.

The lashes green trees ran as far as the eye could see and the tall grass ran up to Jun's ankles.

"Amazing"

"Kazuya thought it would be better for you to regain your strength here more then in the city" Jun turned around to see Bruce was behind her, "I see your already up and walking" Bruce observed

"Excuse me but where is Kazuya?" Jun asked

"He is on the other side of the forest" Bruce said pointing right

"Thank you" Jun said before starting to walk however her legs gave way and she started to fall to the ground

"Hay be careful" Bruce said holding Jun so she didn't fall on her face like a hopeless drunk coming home from the bar at three A.M.

You need to take it easy. You haven't used your legs for nearly a decade"

Bruce whistled and a brown horse came out from under the trees

"Get on" Bruce politely ordered

"Okay" Jun climbed onto the brown horse' back which started walking along side Bruce

"Why are you here with Kazuya" Jun asked

"I'm a mercenary I go with who ever can pay me. Besides his intentions seems like something I want to be a part of"

"_Intentions, he wouldn't do any thing to hurt Jin would he"_

Suddenly Bruce stopped

"We're here" Bruce informed Jun

Jun saw a large log cabin in front of them.

Jun got of the horse and slowly walked up to the door of the cabin, she looked back to see if Bruce was coming in to, however he had already left and the horse also left probably to find some better grass to eat because there was not much near the cabin.

Jun half opened the door when she heard voices.

"Things are moving quickly"

"We must eliminate them all, especially him" Kazuya's voice said coldly

"_He wouldn't be talking about… Jin would he"_ Jun thought before fully opening the door.

"Jun your awake" Kazuya stated

"I was hopping we could talk"

"Can it wait I have to fight someone"

"Please don't kill anyone" Jun pleaded

"If it can be helped I won't kill my opponent"

"Actually I"

"I should be back in an about an hour" Kazuya said cutting Jun off before transforming into his Devil form and flying into the sky.


	16. 16 Rise of evil

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z._

_**Rise of evil**_

"Isn't Jin back yet, it's almost eight" Law stated in a panic

"Maybe something has happened to him?" Trunks asked

"You don't think that maybe" Jay asked but was unable to finish the question

"No way the devil would have taken over before that. Oh shit what if the devil took over?" Paul asked causing even more distress

"I see you two are very worried!" Vegeta said sarcastically to Lela and Hworang who were on Jin's bed with there lips locked

"Jesus Christ your like fuckin rabbits" Paul stated

"At least we are enjoying our self's, its what Jin would have wanted" Hworang said

"Shut up stops talking as though he is dead" Jay shrieked getting up to run out the door.

"But Jay, he is dead"

Suddenly the door swung open nearly knocking Jay over.

Jin limped in through the door covered in blood with the left leg of his pants ripped.

"Jin your alive!" Jay shouted quickly wrapping her arms around him, "You bastard you made us think you were dead!"

"I could have been" Jin responded limping to his bed, "No, don't bother yourself continue to make out on my bed" Jin said to Lela and Hworang as he sat on a chair at the end of the bed.

"What the bloody hell happened" Steve asked

"Jin gave the Dino capsule containing the boat back to Bulma before explaining what happened to him, "I went to go see Able"

"Able?" Gohan asked confused

"Able is the current lead scientist of G-corporation" Jin said before continuing, "Things were pretty hectic at the G-corporation HQ and in the chaos they elected Able to be there high commander, the person in control of there forces"

"Why?" Bulma asked

"The Mishima Zibutsu has a powerful army, if they get there hands on the G-corporation's technology I doubt they will use it to invent a self-cleaning waffle iron"

"That doesn't explain why you look like a dog's chew toy" oolong explained

"Holy shit it talks" Hworang stated surprised

"Thank you Mr. obvious" Oolong announced

"Can I finish?" Jin impatiently asked

"Continue the story sonny" Roshi said

"Thank you, now where was I" Jin stopped for a few seconds before continuing "I managed to make him talk. He told me every thing, the deception, his plans for world domination, everything. Then he called an army on me, he was so confident that his army would finish me off, that's the only reason he told me so much"

"So what happened next?" Oolong asked

"I destroyed a few of them but then a giant new model came along, it was covered in weapons and I couldn't do any thing to stop it. Luckily it tried to finish me with missals and I used the smoke and debris to escape"

"You don't think that maybe Kazuya might be working with Able, he makes some chaos, kills some people and then Able gets a promotion?" Bulma asked

"Oh shit I didn't even think of that! If that's the case it will be near impossible to stop them"

"Vedil didn't your father help fund something called G-corporation!" Goten asked

"What!? This moron funded it!?" Jin yelled at the top of his voice"

"But I didn't know what they were talking about, I just wanted to show off" Hercule responded

A siren suddenly sounded indicated the days matches were about to begin

"I'll stay here with Jin for awhile" Jay said which meant every one except Jin and Jay left to assemble with all the other fighters


	17. 17 Rivalry

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for violence_

_**Rivalry**_

The large view screen randomly paired all the fighters with opponents that they hadn't fought yet because Heihachi had decided to have all the fighters' battle at the same time and abolish the time limit.

Goku saw his image appear in the first slot and shortly after, Vegeta's image appeared in the box next to Goku's indicating they were to fight, Goten would fight Trunks, Gohan vs. Steve, Asuka vs. Jin, Law vs. Paul, Lea vs. Hworang and Lela vs. jay

"_We are all fighting each other, there is no chance in hell this is a coincidence some one has tampered with the sorter"_ Vegeta thought _"oh well at least I get to fight Kakarot sooner then before"_

* * * *

Goku and Vegeta were taken to a large meadow for there fight

"I presume even you can tell what happened" Vegeta said

Goku's only response was a puzzled look of confusion

"I see I was wrong it doesn't matter though, I've been hopping we would fight soon"

Vegeta lunged forward towards Goku who flew vertically to doge the attack and fired a powerful blast at Vegeta; however he managed to easily vanish and appeared behind Goku before slamming him to the ground

"Surly you have realised"

Vegeta flew to the ground and kicked Goku along the ground

Goku regained his ground, "What"

Vegeta gained the excess spiritual energy in his body and fired a borage of Ki blasts, "I would have thought even someone like _you_ would be able to see what is happening here"

Goku vanished and appeared in front of Vegeta; the two of them flew to the air exchanging punches

"The only thing I can see happening here is this match" Goku stated

"You're a fool" Vegeta punched Goku however he disappeared and reappeared in behind Vegeta, he then smashed him to the ground.

Vegeta got to his feet, "it's obvious that we have been pitted against each other. It's an insult to our, will _most_ of our intelligence"

Vegeta cupped his hands together and gathered his spiritual energy, "Gallek gun, fire!" Vegeta fired a purple blast at Goku who failed to dodge or defend against it.

Goku was pushed along the ground and thrown against a rock.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five" Goku forced him self up, he was bleeding from his head and back

"Time to stop holding back" Goku stated transforming to super saiyan two and Vegeta mimicked this action so they were at the same level.

Vegeta attacked suddenly, firing Ki blasts and unleashing punches which Goku dodged and fired a Kamehameha wave that missed

"You need some new moves Kakarot!"

There fighting went on for ten minuets

"I'm going to crush you!" Vegeta stated

"That's funny since you haven't hit me lately" Goku calmly stated

"Well that's about to change!" A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face, "Final flash"

Goku intercepted the enormous blast with a super Kamehameha wave which when they collided created an enormous explosion that threw Goku and Vegeta to the ground.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, fore, three, two, one. It's a double K.O"


	18. 18 Goku VS Kazuya

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for language, violence _

_**Goku V.S Kazuya**_

The next matches were not quite as intense as the ones that took place on that day.

The Z-fighters threw there matches against Jin so he could keep his promise with Jay that he would get the Mishima technology for her brother, also the Z-fighter had no interest in having the Mishima Zibutsu.

Jay had a metal rod stuck in her arm to keep the bone together; Jin spent his free time in the hospital with her after that operation.

Hworang and Lela spent all there time together in privet, "If those two don't slow down our population is going to be higher then china" Paul stated jokingly once.

Asuka and Goten talked to each other about past occurrences.

The days went past as expected until the second to last day of the tournament when Goku was selected to fight Kazuya, who had beaten all the Z-fighters who had participated in the Tournament except Jin, for an unknown reason Kazuya didn't show up to fight Jin.

The fight against Kazuya was to take place near the entrance to the island where a few large facilities were located

* * * *

The Z-fighters quickly finished there fights to investigate Kazuya's room for proof if he was working with Able.

Kazuya's apartment complex was located near the battle field; luckily it was easy to sneak in although some would have rather watched the fight

* * * *

Kazuya stood on the battlefield laughing

"What's so funny?" Goku asked

"I'm just thinking about all the fun I'm going to have ripping you apart, I promised Jun I would try to avoid killing however that is not possible with you. You and your friends must all die" Kazuya laughed again

"Nobody, and I mean nobody threatens my friends" Goku transformed into super Saiyan one and jumped at Kazuya.

They fought with melee for a few minuets

"How am I supposed to fight all out with a bunch of assholes watching?" Kazuya transformed into his devil form and fired a laser at the camera destroying it along with the camera man before murdering the announcer.

"You'll pay for that!" Goku furiously screamed transforming to super Saiyan two and firing a super Kamehameha wave at Kazuya, who fired a laser straight through the energy wave and into Goku before using his stunning attack

"Life is a privilege, not a right" Kazuya kicked Goku into the air, "So don't look down on me in such a way"

Goku freed himself, _"He's powerful, I'm gonna need all my power to stop him"_ Goku then built up his strength and transformed to super Saiyan three and charged.

* * * *

The Z-fighters search lead them to the tenth floor of the complex

"You were right Bruce, wait and they will come to us" the Z-fighters turned around and saw Lozz and Roxel float to the ground

"Of course I was" Bruce went on the other side of the Z-fighters so they had no escape "Kill them"

"_I can't let them fuse, this may be my only chance"_ Piccolo charged The spiritual energy in his body "Special beam cannon" a yellow energy beam shot from Piccolo into Roxel, sticking his heart and forced blood onto the wall behind him.

"Roxel!!" Lozz screamed running over to his dying comrade

"You green murderous bastard!" Bruce shouted attacking the Z-fighters

"L-looks like I failed, hey do me a favour would ya" Roxel's breathing got heavier with each word

"What" Tears rolled down Lozz's cheeks

"G-go g-get them" Roxel's breathing stopped and his body grew limp

"Roxel!!"

Gohan got past Bruce and closed in on Lozz

"Fuck off!" Lozz captured the Z-fighters in a psychic field

* * * *

Even in his Super Saiyan three form Goku was still no match for Kazuya's devil form.

Suddenly the building behind him exploded and the Z-fighters fell out to the pavement and behind them Lozz and Bruce jumped down.

"Where is Roxel?" Kazuya asked

"He… didn't make it"

"What!?"

"They murdered him right in front of my eyes!" Lozz yelled

"Then take your revenge" Kazuya pointed at the wounded Z-fighters, "Make the bastards pay!"

"No!" Goku yelled as anger ran threw his body.

The earth began to shack as his yellow aura grew and he changed form.

His hair turned black and he grew a monkey, every one could fell how powerful he had become

"Impossible!" Vegeta stated, "Could he have reached the level of…Super saiyan four"


	19. 19 The commen enemy

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for violence, language_

_**The common enemy**_

"Oh my you have changed your hair style again; however I don't think you have grasped the concept of evolution yet." Kazuya stated, "The idea was to look _less_ like a monkey" Kazuya said as though talking to a retarded kid as he looked at Goku's tail

Goku ignored Kazuya's remark and instead used this time to see if his friends were conscious.

Goten was awake and had moved to see if Asuka was alright while Jin, Gohan and Vegeta all got to there feet to fight Bruce and Lozz

"Goten stay here and protect the others okay" Gohan said

"Right"

"I'm going to kill you!" Bruce attacked along side Lozz, Jin punched Bruce in the abdomen and Vegeta locked Lozz in a fist clash as Gohan powered up.

"You wont get away with this" Goku leapt forward

"Away with what? Kicking your ass" Kazuya replied

"_Goku stop! Kazuya isn't the threat to earth"_ King Kai's voice rang through Goku's mind

"I can't talk now King Kai"

"_Wait Goku you're making a huge mistake"_

* * * *

Gohan fully charged his attack as Vegeta was hit to the ground and began to stand up

"Vegeta, get down" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta vanished

"Ha!" Gohan fired his Kamehameha wave which struck straight through Lozz forcing his blood and intestines out along with it

"Lozz!" Bruce screamed "Damn it, do you hate this world so much that you're really going to let it fall into Able's hands. It wasn't even there home but Roxel and Lozz died for earth"

"_Fall into Able's hands, it can't be"_

* * * *

"_Kazuya isn't with able"_

"What?"

"_I have been trying to tell you but you didn't listen_" Goku suddenly blocked an incoming attack From Kazuya.

At Super Saiyan four Goku and Kazuya's devil forms power was equal, they both matched attack for attack, and nothing was getting through either ones defence

Goku fired a Kamehameha times ten which sent Kazuya who blocked it away form Goku so he could continue his conversation with King Kai

"If he's not with Able king Kai, then what exactly is he doing?"

"_Exactly the same thing as you_" King Kai began to laugh

"You bastard, I'm going to rip your fuckin eyes out" Kazuya roared

"So he wants to stop Able as well

"_Of course_"

"Kazuya that's enough" Jin said approaching Kazuya"

"Oh that's it; I have had enough of your shit boy!" Kazuya shouted grabbing Jin's throat and readying his other claw to strike Jin's heart

"Kazuya! Stop!" Jun's voice screamed as she ran onto the battle field

"Why, what possible reason is there for me to stop" Kazuya threw his claw at Jin's chest

"Because he's your son!"

Kazuya's eyes widened and his claw stopped mere miler meters from Jin at hearing this, "M-my …son" Kazuya dropped Jin onto the ground and reverted back to his human

"I think we should listen to them for a minute" Bruce said walking to Kazuya's side

"W-where is Lozz?" Kazuya asked cautiously

* * * *

Goku who was now in his original form now saw that all the Z-fighters were awake now

"It would have helped knowing this before we lost Roxel and Lozz; we were planning on using Loxel to fight Able"

"_Goku you're going to need there help the final confrontation with able will be soon and by that I mean in about a minute. I should have warned you sooner, without Roxel and Lozz you only have people from your own realm to help you"_

"It seems we have the same enemy" Hworang stated

Suddenly everyone hared slow claps from behind them

"Finally the last horse cross the finish line" Able stepped forward wearing a gas mask and holding a remote with three buttons on it, Able pushed the first button.

A loud humming sounded followed by pipes connected to the buildings exploding, realising a red mist surrounding everyone, the only trace of Able's presence was his loud laughing


	20. 20 Kazuya

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z._

_Rated M for violence, language_

_**Kazuya**_

The red fog soon cleared so able was clear to see by everyone.

"Able! Today begins your eternal torment in hell" Kazuya yelled walking towards able

"I would stay back if I were you" Able pointed his remote at Jun and pushed the second button out of the three.

Jun suddenly laminated a faint red and fell to her knees screaming in agony.

"Jun!"

"Now Kazuya do you understand that if you come close or attempt to transform, your beloved Jun will die a slow painful death" Able pushed the third button and Jun returned to normal

"What did you do to Jun you bastard?" Kazuya asked demandingly

You wont get any answers with that attitude" Able laughed

"I know you too well to know you like talking about your self too much not to tell people you plan on killing anyway" Jin said

"Your right, I'm just too proud of myself so here it comes. You just fill under our new biological weapon"

"Weapon. The fog?" Jin muttered

"I call them nano drones and once inside you they get inside your blood stream being moved around the body with the blood just waiting for a signal. When they receive it they well case extreme pain and slowly grow until they make your arteries burst" Able began to laugh, "Before you all die I should thank you all for the data you all gave me that day you all fought each other in the tournament

"You, you're the one who started the tournament" Lei stated

"Oh I see you aren't a detective for nothing" Able mocked

"But how" Asuka asked

"It was easy killing Heihachi however cloning him was a bit difficult"

"_So the old Bastard is dead, that must be why no one investigated that G-Corporation building_" Kazuya returned his attention to Able who finished talking about clones aging to fast with the current technology

"He thought he was the real Heihachi but we can take control of him at any time" Able walked towards Jin staying arm length away "Jin, you should be happy. Didn't you want to be rid of the Devil gene, well now I'm giving you the only way out? Death, only in death will you be free from the curse" Able pointed the remote at Jin and pushed the second button, Jin fell onto his back

"Jin!" Jun tried to run to her son

"I can slow down the process at any time so don't come any closer" Able smirked, "Now everyone. Die!" Able span and activated all the nano drones except for those in Kazuya and Bruce who jumped out of the way in an attempt to fight

"Oh Shit there being slaughtered" Bruce said in shock

Kazuya felt nothing at this sight, they may have been after the same goal but they were _not_ allies, he moved his eyes around the group until he reached Jin, then something happened.

Kazuya saw himself as a child as he was tossed of the cliff by Heihachi, before every thing was fucked up.

If he was to turn his back on Jin then he would be no Better then that son of a bitch Heihachi

"Kazuya quickly realised something and looked at Jun to see her curled in a ball

"Jun!"

"P-please save Jin" Jun pleaded in a faint voice

"_No, we've been apart for nearly twenty-five years, I'm not going to let you die now"_

Kazuya ran at Able

"Stupid fool!" Able pushed the second button and Kazuya laminated red however after a second he returned to normal, "What?!" Able pressed the button several times only for the same thing to happen.

Kazuya grabbed the remote and pushed the third button deactivating the all the nano drones.

"How is this possible?" Able asked

"Your drones can only work and grow if the heart pumps it through the body cant they"

"What's your point?" Able asked impatiently with a hint of fear in his voice

Kazuya grinned, "My heart no longer beats"

"What? Impossible!"

"All that keeps me alive is my soul and the devil" Kazuya crushed the remote as his hand changed into a claw and the rest of his body transformed. "Bruce get Jun and the other out of here"

A helicopter suddenly flew above them and Able used Kazuya's distraction to jump aboard

"Sir should we leave" the pilot asked

"And miss the destruction of the great Kazuya, I think not. Just send out the new model and bring on the launchers" Able replied

* * * *

Bruce led the Z-fighters through the streets

"Come on hurry up"

Suddenly a missile struck the road near Asuka creating a ditch and she fell

"Asuka" Goten grabbed her hand and pulled her up before she could fall down to the raging river below

"Just follow this path I'll catch up to you later"

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked

"I have something to go take care of"

* * * *

Kazuya heard an explosion from the building behind him and saw a giant Jack covered in weapons jump to the ground

"Behind you Kazuya" Bruce shouted as two helicopters went on ether side of Able's and started firing Jacks

"Bruce what the hell do you think you're doing"

"I have to fight; I owe it to Roxel and Lozz"

"Fine you deal with the Jacks I'll take out that thing" Kazuya looked at the enormous Jack, "_must be some kind of artillery_" the Jack aimed its arm cannon and fired blue beams at Kazuya who dodged them and slowly made his way towards the Jack and when he closed in he unleashed a ten hit combo upon the monstrous artillery, throwing it along the pavement. However it quickly recovered and fired its flam thrower which engulfed where Kazuya was standing, this victory was short lived however as Kazuya was seen above the artillery and kicked it away. Kazuya flew at the machine as it fired its missiles; however Kazuya increased his acceleration to dodge them. As he got to the Jack, Kazuya forced his claw into its head and ripped it off; he then threw it into the ocean.

"Kazuya, feel free to help at any time!" Bruce yelled surrounded by Jacks and the wreckage of defeated jacks

Kazuya fired a laser at the engine of one of the launchers, destroying it instantly along with the pilots and the jacks on board.

"Your turn. Able!" Kazuya fired a laser at Able's helicopter however it only dented the armour, "Oh shit now what do we do!"

"This is fucking insane, we can't do this with only two people!" Bruce stated

"We can't fall back; this is our only chance to kill him" Kazuya replied

Jacks continued to fall and Kazuya refused to surrender

"There must be a week point; they have the shittiest engineers on the face of the earth" Suddenly Kazuya realised, "The rotor, why the fuck didn't I think of it sooner" Kazuya started running

"Where the fuck are you going"

"Hold them off I've got an idea"

Kazuya waited until both helicopters got into position, when they did he gathered all the energy in his body and used it to create an enormous laser aimed at the top of Able's helicopter, destroying the rotor.

As the blast was finished Kazuya reverted to his human form and fell to his knees with only hopes that his calculations were correct and that luck was on his side for once, "_Come on you son of a bitch, a little to the right_"

* * * *

"Sir, I can't control it"

Able looked out the window and saw that they were falling … straight towards the remaining launcher, "Oh fuck"

* * * *

The two helicopters were engulfed in a fiery explosion killing all that were aboard along with the danger to earth

"Kazuya!" Jun ran and hugged Kazuya

"That was awesome" Asuka said as the Z-fighters (except Vegeta) surrounded Kazuya

"And I get no credit" Bruce said to himself, "_Racist pricks_"

"I couldn't have done it without Bruce though" Bruce looked up in surprise, "It's late, you should all head back to your rooms it's the final's tomorrow isn't it" Kazuya managed to muster a small smile directed at Jin before blacking out


	21. 21 New friends and old rivals

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for violence. Sexual references. Language._

_**New friends and old rivals **_

A new day dawned and the finals were about to begin.

The Z-fighters however were not in any condition or mood to fight so they had decided to forfeit and just sit back and watch Jin and Hworang's match

"Hworang beat him and I might just have something special in store for you" Lela said blushing as she kissed Hworang on the head

"W-where's Jin, I've been waiting for this fight for the whole tournament so he better show"

The Z-fighters were too busy talking that they didn't even notice someone walk towards them.

"Lela where the hell have you" Noel Septa walked up to them

"Uncle!" Lela ran to hug the Middle aged man

"Uncle, isn't he your dad?" Hworang asked

"No it's just he treats me more like a daughter then my real one so every one assumes he's my father, speaking of which you didn't bring _him_ with you did you."

"No

"Good" Lela said relieved

"He _has_ been worried"

"Really" Lela asked suspiciously

"Alright so he hasn't" Noel admitted, "I have though, why did you ran away"

"I'm nineteen years old, I don't think it can be could running away from home"

"Even so"

"I bet that bastard is having the time of his life, now he can go fuck all the whores he wants without my complaints"

"Lela"

"He didn't even care when mum died"

"Lela that's enough!" Noel scolded and Lela soon became quite, "you don't know anything of the matter"

"I do so!" Lela screamed "He wouldn't give a fuck if I was dead!"

"He would so"

"He would not!" Lela ran off in tears to get away from her uncles sweat lies, Lela would not allow her mind to be raped by such words again

* * * *

Jin was nearly pushed off his feet as Lela ran past crying her eyes out, luckily Hworang was with her so he didn't have to worry about it, all that mattered was the match and nothing else

"_I can not allow myself to be distracted I'm tied with Hworang so I need to defeat him so I can face Heihachi's clone. No way I'm disappointing Jay and Asuka this close to my goal now_" Jin grimaced at the thought of falling, "I can't let that happen, no matter what"

Jin arrived at the arena where all his new friends were waiting, it seemed like Hworang had succeeded in cheering Lela up because she was smiling and laughing as were Goten and Asuka

"Excuse me but if you are not participating in the next match please proceed towards the spectator's podium" The announcer stated pointed to a building where every level had a balcony

* * * *

All the spectators were silent as they waited for the announcer to say, "Begin"

The two fighters took up there positions

"I've been waiting a long time for this match" Hworang stated

"Whatever I don't care, all I give a damn about is riding on this match" Jin responded

"Kick his ass Hworang!" Lela called out from the balcony and the fighters charged at each other launching there ten hit combos to deal server damage to there opponent

* * * *

"There really going all out in this fight" Law stated

"What do you expect; they have been rivals for at least five years" Lei explained

"I told you we should have taken a left turn Kazuya"

"Don't blame me Bruce was reading the map"

"Do you think this place has a map, I was reading the world map"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours you gave me the Fucking map"

"Kazuya, Jun, Bruce, what are you three doing here" Goten asked

"Jun wanted to see her son's match before we left" Bruce explained

* * * *

Jin and Hworang fought for a full five minutes.

Hworang sent Jin away by strengthening his foot with Ki and kicking him.

Jin got up and delivered an upper cut to Hworang's face sending him to the ground.

The two fighters clashed, there rivalry goading them on.

They unleashed there best attacks.

Hworang kicked and Jin dodged and delivered a powerful punch to Hworang's throat, winding him and forcing him to the ground

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Jin is the winner"

"The crowed cheered loudly some chanting Jin's name.

Lela walked down and appeared in front of Hworang, she bent down to whisper something in his ear

"Come on; let's head back to your room" Lela blushed as she talked

"But I lost"

"Exactly, you lost so you have to do something for me, or rather to me"

Jin's victory was short lived, "_Heihachi, I can't lose now, no matter what_"

_**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating lately my fagot of a father has been pissing me off so much that I have not been in the mood to Wright. The next chapter is going to be the last in the Saga so stay tuned it should hopefully be up by the 24**__**th**__** of August**_


	22. 22 Someone to fight for

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for I don't know I haven't written the chapter yet._

_**Au: **_**Well this is it, the final episode in the Kazuya saga. Thanks for staying with me I think only one person reading this story so thanks to that guy. Anyway here is the stunning conclusion to the saga, or is it retarded conclusion I'll let you be the judge of that so enjoy except if you hated the story in witch case fuck you, Not really I cant blame you but you've just wasted a whole lot of time reading up to this point.**

_**Someone to fight for**_

Heihachi stepped forward into the arena ready to fight Jin

"So you're my opponent, Kazama"

Yeah and I can't lose now"

"Begin!"

"Tell me, just how do you expect to win"

"Well I thought I might take a different approach from everyone else and try knocking you out" Jin said sarcastically

"What was that?"

"I said"

"We heard you the first time!" Heihachi snapped angrily, "You _will_ learn to respect me boy" Heihachi charged and slammed Jin to the ground winded

"Ten nine eight seven" Jin got back up but was punched back to the ground; Heihachi stood on Jin's torso and put his weight on him to stop the little bastard from getting up.

"Ten nine eight seven six five" Jin managed to topple Heihachi over while keeping a hold of his foot and throwing him across the arena

"Ten nine" Heihachi got up and charged at Jin, as he reached him, Jin threw a mid punch however Heihachi moved to the left and punched Jin in the face which disorientated him and gave Heihachi an opening to his ribs that he took.

* * * *

The Z-fighters watched as Heihachi pummelled Jin

"It seems that his chances of winning are quickly slipping away" Kazuya stated

"But he can still turn the fight around right?" Law asked

"I doubt it, even if they were to hit each other the same amount of times Jin would lose because Heihachi's body can take a lot more"

"Am I to late to see the fight?" I timid voice asked

"Jay, they finally let you out of the hospital?" Lei half asked half presumed

"Yes"

"You're right on time to see your boy friend get his ass kicked" Paul loudly stated

"Paul" Lei angrily warned

"_Jin just give the match, I don't want you to get hurt"_

* * * *

"Eight seven"

"_I can't win" _Jin thought of throwing the match, "I give" Jin looked up to find the announcer but instead meet the eyes of Jay, "_I can't give up know, there is too much ridding on this match"_

"_Three two o" Jin suddenly jumped _up

"I won't lose!" Jin's power level suddenly jumped up like an Olympic pull volte champion

"How the hell do you expect to beat me" Heihachi asked

Jin suddenly speed in front of Heihachi and tenderised his stomach with his fists before kicking him into the air

"You don't stand a chance against me know, I have the upper ground" suddenly Heihachi noticed something, Jin's right eye had turned red in fact the entire right side of his face was…, "_The devil!" _Heihachi screamed in his head but Jin was already only a centimetre away.

Jin punched him in the gut and struck him down with his leg.

Soon after he landed Jin came down and slammed his foot on his chest both knocking him out and stopping his heart.

"_Killing him was the most humane thing I could think of doing in the current situation"_

"Five four three two one, Jin Kazama is the winner, Jin Kazama is the champion and the new owner of the Mishima Zibutsu"

"Jin!" Jay jumped at him and because he was exhausted from the last attack fell down

"Take it easy Jay" Jin said

"Sorry Jin" Jay got up to stand with all the other Z-fighters who were know surrounding Jin

"Sorry to interrupt but here is the prize money" the announcer said handing a cheek worth one hundred thousand Zeni

"Asuka, Here use this money for your father's operation"

"Th-thank you"

"Jay the only reason I got up is because of you, thank you. Don't worry about your brother he will get better with the new technology

* * * *

"We wish you good luck with your reign Mr Kazama" a man in a tuxedo said to Jin saluting

"Thank you" Jin stated dismissing the man before walking towards a balcony, viewing his new country sized island

"Amazing" Jay stated who was also on the balcony

"Yeah" Jin gently grabbed Jay's hand and they both turned towards each other, slowly moving closer until their lips made contact and formed a kiss.

"_This is a month I will never truly forget. It seems we have all gone our separate ways, Kazuya and mother have rented an apartment in West city last I heard. Jay lives with me now and her brother is all better as well. Lei returned to the police force. Law and Paul returned to the USA. Goku, Gohan, Vedil and Goten returned to there house. I heard that Goten and Asuka have started dating. Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks returned to West city. Hworang and Lela moved in together. Yeah this is a month I will never truly forget"_

_**AN:**__ So there you have it the end of the saga, don't worry if you enjoyed it and if you didn't take this I'm going to be working on a one shot located in the same category called _

_Tekken ball Z: Bojack returns, however I have mock exams coming up soon which I need to study for so I can't work on it until half way through September. Good bye for now I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it and I hope to see you if not for Bojack returns then the next saga. __**Tekken ball Z: Quan-Chi saga**__ located in the Tekken/Mortal Kombat category_


End file.
